Yusei's Gift
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: The Crimson Dragon just can't leave him alone.


QE: This was a challenge to myself. There were no Ryou stories and I wanted to write one with two of my Fav characters in.

E.S.P: We own nothing. If we did Ryou would get a bigger role in the anime.

* * *

The bright red duel runner skidded to a stop. The occupant let out a huff. So instead of just riding around Neo Domino to find his blonde friend who was rampaging against their orange haired for some unknown reason, the Crimson dragon in all his glory ness decided that no Crow can wait he needed to go back in time. Well he hoped it was back in time. He looked over the city it looked like satellite but not as bad as it was in his childhood.

He turned off her engine and sat there. Nothing was going boom no monsters no duels. He frowned. Last time he had to save Jaden and Yugi before the three of them saved the world.  
Now he had no idea. He pulled his helmet and ruffed his black hair. His blue eyes scanned the area and looked for something abnormal, or he assumed was abnormal.

He frowned. There was a bridge nearby and on the bridge stood a white haired female wearing a blue coat and jeans. He got off his duel runner and walked over. Something was telling him something was so very wrong.

"Hello?" He called out.

The body whipped around and big brown eyes stared at him in fear. He regretted thinking this person was a girl.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked. His voice had a slight accent he couldn't place.

"Yusei and you?" He asked standing arms length from the smaller male.

The brown eyes looked away. "Bakura." He had said that with such venom that he had to look again. Water marks had dried on the guys face.

Yusei sighed and jumped up on the side the bridge and looked down. The dizzying height almost made him faint. He hadn't expected that. He listened to the body next to him trying to calm down the sobs.

The wind gently pushed him backwards and he let a small smile slid as he closed his eyes. The wind in Neo domino was rarely this nice.

"So 'Kura what's so bad you have to think about killing yourself?" He asked simply. He didn't want to get emotional involved with a stranger, he had done that way too many times before. Given they were his best friends in the entire world but he couldn't afford to do that again.

His companion just remained silent.

He heard him ripping paper. He opened his eyes to see ripped up duel cards floating away in the wind.

He blinked not a hundred per cent sure what was going on.

"You're going to tell me it will all get better." He said with anger and rage. "That one day I'll look back and laugh. Or I'm over reacting. That it's not that bad." His body was shaking. "That I'm over reacting. That...that..." He stopped and started crying.

"It doesn't get better." Yusei stated calmly. He gave the poor soul and heart breaking look. "You just need to find a way to cope."

"Like you would know?" Came a quiet reply. He was sure the kid didn't mean to heard him if that terrified looked was anything to go by.

"So 'Kura what brings you here?" A small station in the back of his mind exploded at him saying change the conversation quick.

"It's the only thing he hasn't stolen from me." His companion stated while tying up his white hair so it stopped whipping him in the face.

"Sounds more sane than a dragon dragged you here."

He gave Yusei a weird look until he could no longer stop himself from laughing really hard. He jumped down before he fell off the edge.

The darker haired male shook his head and jumped down next to him. "What?" He asked calmly and leant against the bridge. Inside he was laughing.

"That sounds slightly more plausible than being possessed by a spirit that is already possessed."

He nodded. If that was true, poor kid.

"Isn't there anything he didn't take from you?" Yusei asked genuinely concerned.

Bakura nodded. "My first name which no one remembers. Ryou." He looked away embarrassed. "That's why I need up here. "

"Make something for yourself Ryo." Yusei gave him a small smile. "so you can shine in his shadow."

Ryou nodded. "It's hard when my friends look at me and see him."

"People see either a criminal or my father."

Those brown eyes looked slightly confused but he nodded anyway. "I had a feeling you're not of this place."

"I suppose the only thing left to do is duel." Yusei smiled.

Ryou gave him a weird look. "Very funny I only have one card." He held up a change of hearts card. He stuck his tongue out. "My sister's card."

Yusei left it because of the old pain in his voice. "Well make it count."

* * *

When he finally made it back home he sat by the computer and started typing. He knew the name Ryo Bakura had meant something to him but he had no idea why. The Internet searches were coming up a bust.

"You do know you misspelt his name. There's a u after the o."

Blue eyes turned around to meet brown. "Hey Akiza." He gave the burgundy teen a small smile.

"Why are you researching him?" She asked concerned.

"Someone mentioned his name and I felt like I should know it."

She gave him a look as if to ask for the rest of the story but left it. "When you see Jack punch him. He's been stealing my cosmetics again."

He nodded and watched as she left.

He retyped in the name and tried not to let a laugh escape.

The first time was a news article with a picture of the white haired teen on the first duel runner next to a brown haired male in a white suit.

"He can't take that from you."


End file.
